Numb
by briewinchester88
Summary: SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE REICHENBACH FALL, I SUGGEST THAT YOU DO NOT READ THIS DUE TO SPOILERS. Ok, now that that's out of my system, this is kind of my head canon post-Reichenbach. Warnings: Language.


So, this is my very first JohnLock!

Woo Hoo! Go me! \^_^/

Anyway, this is set at the very end of The Reichenbach Fall...so SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!

Turn back now if you don't like spoilers.

For the rest of you, ENJOY!

* * *

**Numb**

John watched as Mrs. Hudson left him alone in the cemetery. He turns back to look at the headstone. He can feel the tears stinging behind his closed eyelids as the images of watching Sherlock fall to his death plays over and over in his brain. He opens his eyes and stares at the name etched on the stone in front of him. He feels his tears slip down his cheeks. He opens his mouth and then closes it. He swallows around the lump starting to form in his throat.

Sherlock is a few feet away, watching his John struggle through his emotions. He wanted so badly to go over there and hold him and tell him that he was still alive, but he knows he can't do that, at least not yet. John's life may still be in danger and he can't risk the life of his lover. He feels tears start to stream down his pale face as he watches John fall to his knees, crying for the loss of his friend; his lover.

John is huddled in on himself, riddled with grief, sobbing. He is staring at that headstone with those two words: Sherlock Holmes. He can feel anger start to burn hot in his belly and rise through his chest. He starts yelling at the stone, "YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU GO AND KILL YOURSELF, TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE A FAKE! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WHERE YOU ARE!" After his outburst, he falls forward and starts crying again.

Sherlock hears every angry word that John shouted at his headstone and his heart broke into millions of little pieces. He can't stand seeing his John in this much pain. He starts walking over to him and stands directly behind him.

John can feel someone standing behind him, thinking that it was Mrs. Hudson coming back to fetch him, "Go away Mrs. Hudson. I need some more time, please."

Sherlock half smiles, half smirks, "I'm not Mrs. Hudson and I have no intention of going away."

John freezes at that voice. It can't be, could it? He must be imagining it. That's it; he's so distraught that his mind is playing tricks on him. He closes his eyes as more tears fall, "You are not real. I'm imagining things."

Sherlock frowns, "John, of course I'm real. Take a look. Please look at me." John slowly stands up and turns around and is met with the tall, blue-eyed, high functioning sociopath that he has fallen madly in love with. John isn't sure how he is feeling at the moment. He is speechless.

Sherlock is staring back at him, frown set deep on his face. He lifts his hand and cups John's cheek, wiping away the stray tear that fell from his eye. John leans into the touch, relishing in the contact. John is starting to get used to the touch of his lover when the anger decided to show back up.

He roughly pushes his hand away and takes a step back, "No, I can't do this. You had me believe you were dead. I watched you fall and saw your dead body on that sidewalk. How could you do this to me?! A part of me died with you on that sidewalk!"

He starts crying again and Sherlock wraps him up in a hug. John starts struggling in the hold, but Sherlock holds on tighter. John finally slumps into those strong arms and just cries. Sherlock is whispering soothing words in his ear and rubbing his back and peppering kisses into his hair. They stand there like that for what seemed, to them, like hours. John has so many questions he wants to ask, but decides it can wait til later. He is just glad to have his Sherlock back with him. Sherlock has tears in his eyes as he is holding his John, relishing in the fact that he can hold him again.

He pulls back and looks down at him. He leans down and kisses him sweetly, just a light press of lips; letting John know that this is real and not a dream. John closes his eyes at the feeling of Sherlock's lips against his. Silent tears fall from his eyes and he knows that Sherlock is back with him, for good.

Sherlock pulls back and stares John in the eyes, "John, let's go home." John grabs his hand and they walk out of the cemetery and towards the cab that is waiting for them at the gate.

**THE END**

* * *

And there you have it!

Post-Reichenbach JohnLock!

Well, at least that's how my head canon goes *shrugs*

Hope you enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
